The present invention belongs to the field of the representation of virtual objects and their manipulation.
More particularly, the invention relates to a system for visualizing a virtual object and a device enabling an operator to manipulate intuitively at least one virtual object in a precise manner and without the manipulated virtual object being masked by his hands.